Mission Vautrage Partie de jambes en l'air
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: AkuRoku. Roxas est distant avec Axel. Pourquoi ? Xion aide le roux, mais il semble que le problème vient d'autre part... Zemyx présent dans le 2e chapitre, comme promis ! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Mission + Vautrage = Partie de jambes en l'air…

**Anecdote : **J'adore les maths XD

**Paring :** Roxas/Axel

**Rating : **M

**Note :** Attention : le M n'est pas pour faire la décoration, il indique un LEMON alors âmes sensibles, homophobes et autres = du balai !

**Note 2 : **Dédicace à la personne qui ma encouragée pour ce lemon : MrRoxasSora ! J'en reparlerai à la fin de la fiction.

**Résumé : **Dans l'Organisation, la tension est palpable. Electrique même. Roxas ne parle plus à Axel, il l'évite et fait tout pour ne jamais être seul avec lui. Axel se sent mal. Pourquoi Roxas agit-il ainsi ?

_**Mission + Vautrage = Partie de jambes en l'air…**_

« Dis Xion, t'as pas une petite idée de ce qu'il a ? Franchement, ça m'inquiète… »

Ladite Xion soupira, lasse. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle l'écoutait parlé, sans comprendre grand-chose. En si, elle avait compris que Roxas ne parlait plus à Axel, mais ce dernier ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Mais tu es sûr de ne pas avoir dit quelque chose qui l'aurait froissé ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Bon, tu va me dire depuis quand ça dure, votre histoire.

-Depuis deux semaine. Enfin, ouais, pendant une mission je pense.

-Tu peux me raconter s'il te plait ? »

Axel aimait bien Xion. Toujours gentille, polie et tout ça. Mais n'allait pas croire : il ne l'aimait pas en amour ! Non, son cœur était déjà pris… Il prit une grande inspiration, et commença :

« Y'a deux semaines, Saïx nous a envoyé à Agrabah, pour récupérer des cœurs. Donc on y est allé. Roxas était en pleine forme ! Il riait quand je faisais des blagues, il se battait correctement… On est tombé sur un sans-cœur assez gros, donc on a mis un peu plus de temps avant de l'avoir. On été épuisé. Roxas s'assit, et il souleva la manche droite de son manteau. Il avait une plaie assez importante ! Elle n'était peut-être pas très grosse, mais pas mal infectée. Donc j'ai fouillé dans un coffre et j'ai trouvé un truc qui soignait les blessures. Je lui en ai mis sur le bras. Il m'a remercié, mais il a marché sur son manteau et m'est tombé dessus. Après on s'est relevé, il s'est excusé et on est rentré. Une fois de retour, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole… Et ça dure depuis deux semaines… »

Xion avait eu un peu de mal à suivre, mais elle avait compris l'essentiel. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, avant de demander, un peu brusquement :

« Quand Roxas t'est tombé dessus, il est tombé sur toi tout entier ou assis sur une partie de ton corps ?

-Bah… J'sais pas, il est tombé comme ça quoi. Enfin… J'men souviens plus trop… Pourquoi, c'est important ?

-Non, surement pas… Je peux aller le voir, si tu veux. Je lui demanderai pourquoi il t'évite !

-Ouais, je veux bien ! Merci Xion, t'es une vrai pote ! »

Axel offrit à Xion un sourire radieux. Celle-ci le lui rendit, heureuse de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider son ami. Elle se rendit donc de ce pas vers la chambre de Roxas. Mais en chemin, elle rencontra Demyx… … avec Zexion, plaqué contre un des murs du couloir. En train de s'embrasser avec passion. Et plus si affinité ! Le t-shirt de Zexion était remonté et Demyx commença à lécher sensuellement les bouts de chair dressés du bleu –ou gris, je ne sais pas vraiment-. Notre petite Xion eut le réflexe de rougir, et de partir en courant vers sa destination initiale.

Quelle idée d'avoir installé Roxas dans la chambre la plus lointaine de la salle principale ! La brunette était haletante, épuisée d'avoir courut aussi longtemps. Elle toqua avec hésitation, ayant peur de déranger notre petit Blondinet. Xion entendit une voix lui demandant qui elle était.

« C'est Xion. Je dois te parler… de plusieurs choses…

-… Entre. »

Elle entra donc, trouvant Roxas allongé dans son lit, un livre sur le ventre. La n°XIV s'assit sur le bord du lit, rouge pivoine. Roxas se redressa, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es toute rouge…

-Euh… Tu savais que… euh… Demyx et Zexion…

-Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter ses deux-là. Tu as assisté à une de leur dispute ?

-En quelques sortes… Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus avec Axel… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-… »

Le silence du blond confirma les doutes de Xion. Malgré le fait qu'elle est déjà une petite idée de la situation, elle continua de poser des questions à Roxas.

« Tu sais, il est vraiment triste…

-Je n'y peux rien… C'est depuis cette foutue mission…

-Mission ?

-Oui. Il m'était blessé, et la plaie s'était infectée. Axel m'a donné une fiole pour me soigner. Je l'ai remercié, bien sur, mais…

-Mais ? »

Roxas marqua une pause. Le sujet était déjà pas facile à aborder avec un homme, alors avec une fille… Il continua tout de même, se disant que Xion méritait de connaître la vérité sur cette histoire.

« Mais j'ai glissé et je suis tombé sur lui… A califourchon sur… une partie… sensible chez l'homme… »

Xion rougit violemment : c'est pour cela qu'il n'osait plus parler à Axel ! Pauvre Roxas, il avait du se faire des films pendant ces deux semaines… La brune attrapa un mouchoir et le mit sous son nez, évitant que le sang ne se propage. Oui, yaoiste en herbe, et alors ? C'est à ce moment là qu'elle eut une idée en tête. Osée, certes, mais une idée quand même… Roxas, ou plutôt Roxas ET Axel allaient bien s'amuser… Oui, S'AMUSER…

A suivre...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ou pas ! La suite XD (excusez le smiley, il fallait que j'en mette un, surtout qu'il n'est pas dans la partie « histoire » donc je pense que ceci est excusable !) :

_Les jours passèrent, sans aucun changement. On ne voyait plus Xion. Elle m'avait pourtant promis de m'aider, mais je crois qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire… Je me disais ça, jusqu'au jour où elle réapparut. Dix jours d'absence, quand même ! Quand elle entra dans ma chambre, j'étais fout de joie ! Vraiment ! Mais… Par terre, saisit par le haut de notre blouson noir habituel, était trainé Roxas. Bras croisés, mine boudeuse, de quoi faire craquer les biscuits. Heum. Elle le jeta sur mon lit, un sourire diabolique accroché aux lèvres… et une clé dans sa main. La clé de MA chambre ! Comment je la reconnais ? Simple : on a tous une petite personnalisation sur nos clés –pour ma part ce sont les armes que j'utilise en combat. Elle sortit, un « clic » signifiant qu'on était enfermé, tous les deux, _**SEULS**_. Problème, non ?_

L'ambiance était tendue. Extrêmement tendue. Roxas s'était assis dos à la porte, en face d'Axel qui était sur son lit. Gênés, aucun de nos deux protagonistes n'osait commencer la discussion. Axel, prit d'un élan de courage - ?-, décida de se lancer.

« Euh, tu sais… euh… Pourquoi tu… m'évites ? Je t'ai fais quelque chose ? »

Roxas baissa la tête. Comment lui dire ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais… c'était trop gênant à dire à haute voix… Le blondinet murmura presque :

« Parce que… Je… Euh… Quand je te suis tombé dessus… J'ai eu… euh… comment dire…

-Quand tu m'es tombé… AAAAAAAAHHH ! Je m'en souviens ! C'était « ça » que je sentais contre ma cuisse ?

-Dis-le encore plus fort, je crois que l'Australie n'a pas entendu ! Crétin ! Abruti ! Idiot ! … »

Axel était choqué. Il avait eu deux révélations : la première, Roxas avait été excité sur le moment. La deuxième –pas grand-chose à voir mais bon- : il était Gay. Pas joyeux, gay… Homo quoi ! Comme on connaît si bien Axel, nous savons qu'il y va cash. C'est-à-dire, ça :

« P'tain, j'suis gay !

-Pardon ?

-Je t'aime Roxas ! »

…Ouais, y'a plus romantique comme scène, mais on fait avec ce que l'on a ! Axel se jeta littéralement sur Roxas, l'écrasant au passage sur le lit. Le blond était rouge tomate, choqué par les révélations du roux. Le n°XIII était en train de cogiter quand il fut stoppé dans ses réflexions. Axel l'embrassait à pleine bouche ! Sous la surprise, Roxas avait ouvert la bouche, donc Axel en profita pour glisser sa langue. Malgré toute l'incompréhension, notre blondinet répondit timidement au baiser. Suffoquant, il repoussa gentiment Axel, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Dois-je considéré cela comme un « moi aussi » ?

-T-Tais-toi !

-Mais tu m'avais pas dis que t'étais gay…

-Je ne suis pas gay !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi ! C'est différent ! »

Roxas était rouge, aussi bien de colère que de gêne. Il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de dire, et se retourna vitesse éclair. Axel, lui, était touché. Il était amoureux de lui et rien que de lui ! N'empêche de le p'tit blond lui avait fait peur : un peu plus et il aurait pu être une fille –repérez la vanne pourrie…- ! Etant maintenant sur le ventre, sur le lit d'Axel, Roxas se dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans une bonne situation.

« Roxas… C'est vrai ? Vraiment vrai ?

-Non, je dis ça juste pour être gêné ! Evidemment que c'est vrai… Abruti… »

Contre toute attente, au lieu de lui sauter dessus –ça vient, ne vous inquiétez pas !-, il enlaça doucement son blondinet. La mine boudeuse, Roxas se retourna pour faire face au roux qui s'appuyait sur ses avants bras pour ne pas écraser son maintenant amant. Roxas, surmontant sa plus grande gêne, se redressa un peu et… embrassa Axel. Chaste, doux, juste un effleurement mais bien assez pour combler notre roux. Seulement, le n°VIII se leva du lit et se mit debout. Il ne pouvait pas, il était trop jeune ! Beaucoup trop jeune… et trop sexy… Ah, quel cruel dilemme !

Roxas s'inquiétait. Il s'était préparé mentalement à ce qui allait suivre mais rien. Niette. Nada. Zéro. Que dalle. Axel, le grand Pervers de l'Organisation, le laissait en plan, dans son lit. _What the fuck ?_

« Désolé Roxas, mais… je peux pas ! T'es beaucoup trop jeune pour _ça_ et puis…

-Trop jeune ? J'ai dix-huit ans je te signale !

-… Sérieux ? »

Roxas. Dix-huit ans ? Mais… On dirait qu'il en a douze ! Bon bah, il avait la majorité, il était sobre et il était consentant… Comment refuser ? Roxas lui-même était un appel au viol. Axel se rapprocha, assez lentement. Trop au goût du plus jeune. Le roux dévora littéralement les lèvres du blond. Les mains d'Axel se firent baladeuses, caressant le corps qui était à présent tout à lui. Roxas gémissait, mais des gémissements à peine audible.

« Aah~ ! A-Axel, qu'est-ce que- ah ! Tu fais… ? Aah~~ ! »

Axel venait de prendre en bouche un des bouts de chair, fièrement dressés. Roxas ne se retenait plus, et gémissait à tout va. Axel, heureux de son petit effet, délaissa les tétons de son amant pour lécher toute parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Il commença par le torse, puis remonta vers la clavicule, pour redescendre au nombril… puis aux reins… Pour arriver à une partie très convoitée du côté du roux. Roxas le regarda, le suppliant presque pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas là. Entendant sa prière muette, Axel lapa le gland du membre au garde à vous.

« Hum~… Oh… Ouiii~ ! »

Roxas ne savait plus où il était. Le plaisir le submergeait totalement. Pour dire : il prenait son pied, pas loin d'aller au Septième ciel. Il se sentit d'ailleurs que la fin approchait. Voulant prévenir son amant, il essaya de se redressé mais trop tard ! Il avait joui dans la bouche de son roux.

« Désolé…

-Hum… Tu as bon goût, Roxy. »

…dit-il avec un sourire pervers. « Roxy » rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Si cela continuer, il allait resté rouge toute sa vie ! Axel présenta trois doigts à Roxas, qui les lécha soigneusement. Ayant fini sa besogne, Roxas écarta les jambes, histoire de faciliter le travail du numéro VIII. Ce dernier enfila un doigt dans l'intimité encore vierge du jeune garçon, tout en l'embrassant et en lui prodiguant des caresses. Gémissant de douleur, le blondinet respirait par à-coups. Une fois tout les doigts rentrés, ils commencèrent à faire de lent vas-et-viens. L'uke était tremblant de douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une violente secousse de pur plaisir.

« Trouvé~ ! »

Axel continua de frapper cette zone si sensible avec ses doigts. Jouissant pour la seconde fois, Roxas tremblait de tous ses membres, tellement le plaisir avait été puissant. Mais ce n'était pas fini, car Monsieur-je-suis-rouge-et-j-assume ne c'était pas soulagé, LUI. Ôtant son bas, Axel se positionna correctement sur Roxas.

« Attends Axel… J'en… J'en peux plus…

-Mais si ! Trois… Deux… Un…

-AAAAAAH~ ! »

Le roux venait de pénétrer d'un coup le pauvre blond. Il enchainait les coups de butoir, tout en masturbant le sexe délaissé de Roxas. Les deux hommes prenaient leur pied, espérant que ce moment durerait une éternité. Axel maintenait les hanches de Roxas de sa main libre, l'autre étant toujours occupée à faire de rapides vas-et-viens sur le membre de son « ami ».

« A-A-Axel… ! Je… Je v-vais… Hum~ ! Oh oui~ ! Ah… Axel !

-Ensemble… Roxas ! »

Ils jouirent ensemble, Axel dans Roxas et Roxas entre leurs deux torses. Le roux prit soin de se retirer, avant se s'écraser à côté de SON blond, sur le lit. Ce dernier se blottit dans les bras de son chéri.

« Roxas ?

-Oui ?

-C'est quand tu veux qu'on refait une mission ensemble ! »

Tout le monde à cru qu'Axel allait dire « Je t'aime » hein ? Et bien non : On change !

**Axel :** Mais je t'aime quand même !

**Roxas :** Moi aussi 3 !

Mouais… Allez faire vos mamours ailleurs. Alors, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à conclure ce One-Shot, tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais placer la fin. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, mais dans le gros, je savais pas comment aller se finir cette fiction. Merci d'avoir lu, et si vous voulez me faire plaisir, les reviews sont les bienvenues !

Voilà, comme je l'avais dis dans ma précédente fiction –« Quand Axel devient un Dieu »-, j'ai tenté le lemon ^^ Alors j'ai été encourage, pour le lemon, par _**MrRoxasSora**_ –anonyme- que je remercie sincèrement pour m'avoir donné le courage de boucler cette fic. Je te la dédie !

**Petite précision :** _Personne ne m'a fait la remarque, mais je préfère éclaircir un point : je ne vous ordonne pas de mettre des reviews. Si vous ne voulez pas en mettre, c'est votre choix. C'est juste que quand je vois que mon travail est commenté –je suis ouverte à toutes critiques-, cela me donne du courage pour continuer sur cette voie ! _

_Je ferai peut-être une suite, avec Dem' et Zex' qui étaient toujours dans le couloir ! Je ne sais pas. A voir si j'ai le temps –et l'envie surtout- !_

Merci d'avoir lu,

_X-Fanatique-X._


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite promis avec le Zemyx ^^

Bonne Lecture !

_« Mais en chemin, elle rencontra Demyx… … avec Zexion, plaqué contre un des murs du couloir. En train de s'embrasser avec passion. Et plus si affinité ! Le t-shirt de Zexion était remonté et Demyx commença à lécher sensuellement les bouts de chair dressés du bleu –ou gris, je ne sais pas vraiment-. Notre petite Xion eut le réflexe de rougir, et de partir en courant vers sa destination initiale. »_

**Cette fameuse scène qui avait choquée la petite Xion… Mais comment Demyx et Zexion en étaient arrivé là ? Voilà comment tout cela s'est déroulé :**

« Numéro IX, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Il y était. Notre cher Demyx, grand joueur, avait parié avec Larxène qu'il pouvait boire plus qu'elle, il y a de çà deux jours. Il avait perdu, évidemment, et devait avouer son amour à Zexion. Comment avait-elle deviné ?

…

Bah il ne s'en cachait pas vraiment, alors… Bref, notre grand blond regardait ses chaussures, soudainement devenues intéressantes. Le tacticien trouvait ça étrange, mais ne releva pas. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Demyx, surtout pour lui donné rendez-vous dans un couloir aussi paumé que la Forteresse.

« Bah voilà, en fait… je-je… Je sais pas comment te dire ça… C'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi… euh… comme ça…

-Si tu le dis. Quand tu seras un peu plus sûr de toi, tu reviendras me voir. Sur ce… »

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux tourna les talons, mais fut retenu par une main. Le propriétaire de cette main força Zexion à se retourner pour qu'ils soient face-à-face, quelques millimètres les séparant. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre, tant que leurs visages étaient près. Pris d'un courage qu'il ne connaissait pas, Demyx plaqua Zexion contre un mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Surpris, la tête grise ouvra légèrement la bouche, mais assez pour que Demyx puisse y passer sa langue. Le numéro VI s'étonna de gémir. De plaisir. Un frisson le parcourut.

Bon sang que c'était _**bon**_.

« Att-Attends…

-Quoi ? Serais-tu gêné ?

-E-Evidemment !

-Mais 'faut pas, mon cher et tendre Zexion… »

Le cher et tendre rougit violement, extrêmement gêné. Demyx lui enleva son manteau, et releva le t-shirt noir que tout membre porte sous son manteau. Léchant sensuellement les bouts de chair fièrement dressés de son amant –on peut le dire maintenant !- , le blond commença lentement à descendre, descendre… Il entendit des pas précipités, mais n'en tint pas rigueur, trop occupé à… « prendre soin » de son Zexion. Ce dernier le stoppa brusquement quand Mélopée Nocturne voulut s'attaquer à… plus gros, on va dire.

« Que se passe-t-il, ma belle ?

-Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles ! On va peut-être éviter de faire… « ça » en plein milieu d'un couloir, surtout que j'ai la désagréable impression qu'on s'est fait prendre…

-Tu as raison : il y a des lits pour ça ! »

Zexion protesta, mais Demyx le portait déjà comme une princesse pour se diriger vers la chambre la plus proche. Un peu de sport, de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal…

Non ?

Pauvre Xion ! Un peu bête surtout : elle aurait pu regarder tout de même ! Perverse ? =3

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçut en publiant ce chapitre ^^

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi, parce que y'en a surement =D

Merci d'avoir lu, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues hein !

A la prochaine !


End file.
